Dragon Age Legends
Dragon Age Legends is a flash based Facebook game set in the Dragon Age universe. It is the successor to Dragon Age Journeys and is the tie-in to Dragon Age II. The story follows the protagonist, a trusted ally of Ravi, the current Viscount of Kaiten, as he sets out to discover the mysterious set of circumstances around Ravi's son, Eiton."Dragon Age Legends". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-23. Official description 13 years have passed since a group of warriors led by the Templar Ravi banded together to prevent an abomination from destroying the Free Marches city of Kaiten in a hedonistic orgy of narcissism and opulence. The former Viscount Khedra spent most of his life as a venerated ruler, celebrated for his wisdom. Late in life, he started to change, beginning with the construction of a great coliseum where nobles' chosen champions competed for pride and glory. What began as games of entertainment quickly devolved into great spectacles of carnage punctuated by outlandish pageantry. The lesser nobles of Kaiten no longer settled their disputes in court, instead grievances big and small were decided by sword for the pleasure of an increasingly bloodthirsty populace. The Viscount's nephew, Ravi, and his allies discovered the source of Khedra's odd behavior: Khedra was possessed by a powerful Pride demon and was now an abomination. These heroes were able to defeat the demon in a fearsome confrontation, and mysteriously, you were there to aid them. Now, Ravi is the Viscount of Kaiten and you are one of his most trusted allies. When a mysterious set of circumstances begin to form around his son Eiton, you are the only one he trusts to save his son. Overview The game of Dragon Age Legends is set to be updated on a weekly basis. Currently, Dragon Age Legends is still in beta testing.*UPDATED* Dragon age Legends was officially released (now in "open beta") to the Facebook community on the 18th of March 2011.Levy, Ethan. "Staying True To BioWare". Dragon Age Legends blog. 2010-12-17. Retrieved 2011-01-23.. https://beta.dragonagelegends.com Castle guide In addition to customizing your hero like in any other RPG, Dragon Age Legends also gives each player a castle from which they can produce items to aid them in questing. Upgrades to the castle require gold which is received from questing or when friends use your hero in battle. Below is a list of the rooms with their upgrade costs. Expansions are empty rooms that you add to increase the size of your castle and are required for placing other rooms. Your starting castle has 3 expansions on the ground floor, 3 expansions on the 2nd floor, 1 expansion on the 3rd floor, and 3 expansions on the B1 floor. Although the building screen lists expansions as 200g, the price actually varies depending on which floor the expansion is placed on. The maximum castle size is 9 expansions wide, 7 stories above ground and 7 stories below ground (14 expansions tall). With the recent patch (updated on April 25th), you can increase the width of your castle by 1 by Crown upgrading your Throne Room. * 6400g 6th floor * 3200g 5th floor * 1600g 4th floor * 800g 3rd floor * 400g 2nd floor * 200g Ground floor * 200g B1 floor * 300g B2 floor * 400g B3 floor * 500g B4 floor * 600g B5 floor (assumed: +100g/basement level) Worker Rooms provide more workers so that players can produce more items at a time. They take up 1 expansion space. Worker rooms are non-upgradeable but the cost of each additional worker room increases. Placement of worker rooms affects their happiness which affects their productivity (time taken to produce items). Worker Rooms gain +1 happiness for wall (left or right) that is not adjacent to an Expansion room or below ground (max +2). Worker Rooms gain +1 happiness for each Tavern Level that is adjacent. It appears that the max happiness of a worker room is +10 (as April 16, 2011 using the Festival Potion (2x Happiness for 24 h) resulted in the game displaying the graphics for 10 Happiness but not the expected 16 Happiness. The game displays only the graphics for 10 Productivity but the Alchemy Lab, Apothecary, and Infirmary function with above 10 Productivity even though the graphics do not display such.) * 400g 1st room (usually bought at the end of the tutorial) * 600g 2nd room * 900g 3rd * 1200g 4th * 1500g 5th * 1800g 6th * 2100g 7th * 2400g 8th * 2700g 9th * 3000g 10th * 3300g 11th * 3600g 12th * 3900g 13th Apothecary rooms allow workers to create potions, cost 600g, and take up 2 expansions. At base lvl, they have 2 workstations. The Apothecary can produce a variety of potions but starts out only able to create regular Health Potions. Upgrading the Apothecary can either unlock another potion or increase the productivity of the Apothecary. Crown upgrading the Apothecary will add a 3rd workstation. * acquisition: 600g * 600g lvl 2 * 900g lvl 3 * 1200g lvl 4 (assumed: +300g/level) * 2025g lvl 5 * ????g lvl 6 * 4556g lvl 7 Alchemy Lab is used to create bombs, costs 800g, and takes up 2 expansions. At base lvl, it has 2 workstations and can create only Shard Bombs. Upgrading it can unlock a wide variety of bombs or increase the productivity of the Alchemy Lab. Crown upgrading the Alchemy Lab will give it a 3rd workstation. * Acquisition: 800g * 800g lvl 2 * 1200g lvl 3 * 1800g lvl 4 * 2700g lvl 5 * 4050g lvl 6 Infirmary is where kits are produced. They cost 400g and take up 1 expansion. At base level they only have 1 workstation and can only produce regular Injury Kits. They can be upgraded to either unlock more kits or increase its productivity. Crown upgrading the Infirmary will add a 2nd workstation. * Acquisition: 400g * 400g lvl 2 * 600g lvl 3 * 900g lvl 4 * 1350 lvl 5 Storehouse is used to increase your hero's inventory by 4 spaces at base level. It costs 600g, takes up 3 expansions, and must be placed underground. You'll probably be needing one of these before you reach lvl 10. Upgrading it increases your hero's inventory up to a maximum of 21. Crown upgrading it will allow you to bring an additional item of each type into battle (6 instead of 5). These accumulate, so it is possible to stack potions if one has many storehouses with crown upgrades. * Acquisition: 600g * 600g lvl 2, +2 inventory * 900g lvl 3, +2 inventory * 1350g lvl 4, +3 inventory * 2025g lvl 5, +4 inventory * 3037g lvl 6, +6 (max) Hero Room is the only room that you don't buy. It cannot be sold, takes up 1 expansion, and must be above ground. Upgrading the Hero Room increases the level cap of your hero by 10 (you're capped at lvl 10 at the start). Crown upgrading the Hero Room increases your starting mana by 1 in battle. * 1000g lvl 2 * 2000g lvl 3 * 4000g lvl 4 Throne Room allows you to unlock different rooms for your castle. It takes up 3 expansions and costs 2000g. The description doesn't mention it, but the Throne Room must also be placed above ground. Currently (April 25th) the only rooms that must be unlocked in the Throne Room are the Treasury, Furnace, Tavern, and Great Hall. Crown upgrading the Throne Room will allow you to increase the width of your castle by 1 expansion. * 0g 1st Unlock * 3000g 2nd Unlock * 2250g 3rd Unlock Great Hall Expands your guild. The Great Hall gives you automatically 4 more slots when bought, then 1 more per upgrade. Must be placed above ground. Crown upgrade gives a 10% reduction of the countdown of guild members. * Acquisition: 4000g * 2000g lvl 2 * 3000g lvl 3 * 4500g lvl 4 * 6750g lvl 5 Treasury Lets a worker gather gold from one's friends. The time needed depends on how much gold they have put together, but it gets faster with every upgrade. Crown upgrade gives a 10% increase on the gold gathered. * Acquisition: 4000g * 2000g lvl 2 Furnaces will increase the productivity of adjacent workshops (corners don't count) and allows them to produce more items in a batch, not faster. As of the recent patch (update on April 25th), the Furnace must be unlocked at the Throne Room before purchase. They cost 1000g each and take up 1 expansion. Upgrading the Furnace increases the shared productivity. Crown upgrading the Furnace increases the range of shared productivity by 1. * Acquisition: 1000g * 1000g lvl 2 * 2000g lvl 3 * 4000g lvl 4 * 8000 lvl 5 (max) Taverns increase the happiness of Worker Rooms that are touching them (corners don't count), cost 800g each, and take up 2 expansion spaces. As of the recent patch (update on April 25th), the Tavern must be unlocked at the Throne Room before purchase. At lvl 1, a Tavern will increase the happiness of adjacent Worker Rooms by 1 level so a (-_-) room will become a =) room or a =) will become =) x2. Increased worker happiness lets your workers produce items faster. Upgrading a Tavern will increase the happiness of the Worker Rooms around it by an additional level. Crown upgrading the Tavern will increase the range of happiness bonus by 1. * Aquisition: 800g * 800g lvl 2 * 1600g lvl 3 * 2400g lvl 4 * 3200g lvl 5 * 6400g lvl 6 (max) Classes and Skills Warrior Offense tree Defense tree Concentrate tree Training tree Rogue Archery Skirmish Deceit Training Mage Primal tree Creation tree Summoning tree Entropy tree } Quests The Darkspawn Source * Quest description * Quest complete description Locate the Emissary * Quest description * Quest complete description Hunt the Darkspawn *Quest Description * Quest complete: Knowing that your efforts are vital to keeping the citizens of Kaiten safe, you continue to doggedly hunt down the darkspawn scourge. The Emissary is still out there, and he is all the stands between you and glory. Track your Enemy * Quest: "Legendary heroes must be of single mind and purpose." Ravi advises you, sensing your frustration with being unable to locate the darkspawn leader. "You must remain vigilant until the land of Kaiten is cleansed of the latest darkspawn scourge." * Quest complete description The Rascal Raspin * Quest description * Quest complete Raspin’s Remnants * Quest: "Although you defeated Reaspin, remnants of his gang are still impeding you progress. Clear out any of the thugs that get in your way." *Quest Complete Locate Lukesh * Quest: "With the Planascene Pass cleared, travel into the heart of the Planascene Forest to find my old friend, the mage Lukesh and my son Eiton." * Quest complete: "You have made it to the forest edge, but Lukesh’s home is well protected, and for good reason. To reach it you will need to recover a key that is hidden dip with the forest." Tanner’s Gang * Quest: "Raspin’s Lieutenant, Tanner must have splintered off and made the Planascene Forest his home. You’ll have to get through him to reach the key that will guide you to Lukesh. You can choose to face the gang head on or try an sneak up on them by taking the longer, northern path around the encampment." * Quest complete: "With Tanner out of the way, I need you to head further into the forest. Maker speed you on your journey. As each day passes, my concern for Lukesh and Eiton grows and grows." Hidden Key * Quest: "Follow this broken path until you find a decaying caravan. Hidden inside is the amulet which will grant you access past the barriers put up by Lukesh." Dragon Age: Legends unlockables If you purchase and play Dragon Age II and log on to the website you will be upgraded to the Dragon Age: Legends BioWare Signature Pack upon next log in. The Pack will unlock Hawke as a companion for Dragon Age: Legends in addition to in game items for the game.http://pc.ign.com/articles/114/1147360p1.html Those who participated in the closed Beta of Dragon Age: Legends will unlock Death's Hand's Armor and Helmet (Death's Hand is from the BioWare game, Jade Empire). Anyone who owns and linked Mass Effect 2 to their EA Account via the Cerberus Network receive the N7 Armor & Helmet. Anyone who owns and linked Dead Space 2 to their EA Account receive Sir Isaac's Armor & Helmet. Play Darkspore beta and receive Darkspore Helmet. Play Dragon Age Legends Remix and complete levels for equipment,potions, and bombs. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Legends_Remix Dragon Age II unlockable items The following items can be unlocked for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC by playing Dragon Age Legends. The details of obtaining the items have been revealed to participants of the closed beta on the Bioware Social Network forums."Show Me the Unlocks". Bioware Social Network Forums. 2011-03-07. Retrieved 2011-03-07. Though they were revealed on March 7th, the unlockables could not be obtained until the full release of Dragon Age Legends and Dragon Age 2 on March 8th. : Complete the quest Secure Fort Elim to earn Air of Confidence : Learn how to build your castle in the tutorial to earn Evra's Might : Reach Freylen’s Peak and complete the quest Vantage Point to earn Evra’s Trophy Belt : Defeat Raspin and complete the quest The Rascal Raspin to earn the Ivo Family Crest : Released to all Dragon Age Legends players (current and future) on 25 March 2011 for Ryanth's birthday and the game having 100,000 Facebook "fans". Gallery Dalkesdd.jpg dalegends.jpg Dragon_Age_Legends_Map.png Dragon_Age_Legends_Comparison_Map.png References External links * Dragon Age Legends website * Beta Keys at Gamestop Category:Real world articles Category:Dragon Age Legends